


dreams

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrino, M/M, Pining, adrinino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 23:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16712272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: and then your heart bursts, like a flame stoked by your love for each other.





	dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loonyloopyluna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonyloopyluna/gifts).



> happ borth funky lesbiab

dreaming is easy, when it's just you staring out the window to a dark sky. it's easy in the privacy of your room, your bed, when your mind runs on scenarios and recent conversations to map out what could and should happen. it's easy when you're surrounded by a blanket, warmth and safety and home making it easy for your mind to wander.

dreaming isn't easy when your dreams aren't really dreams. it's not easy when your mind and your heart are keeping you awake, a beat racing racing racing. it's not easy when your dreams are you, happy and in love with your best friend.

your best friend who you shouldn't have feelings for, shouldn't acknowledge having feelings for, shouldn't admit to having feelings for.

but, of course, no one ever told nino the danger of being best friends with adrien agreste. no one ever told him about the sparkle in his eyes, the smile in his face, the charm in his words. no one ever told him the way it felt to be near him, like all the warmth and kindness in the world was a secret guarded in his heart.

so, you stare out the window at night and hope more than dream, letting yourself revel and love. you stare at a warm smile at day and love more than you should, falling deeper and deeper down a rabbit hole you can't bring yourself to hate. you stare at your reflection in the evening and lie more than reflect, failing at convincing yourself that your mind is just playing tricks on you.

and then he tells you how he feels.

and then he kisses you.

and your heart bursts, like a flame stoked by your love for each other.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @queerinette  
> twitter @strangechemstry


End file.
